My Best Mate
by nsk-emerald
Summary: On the first night that he spends at the Azkaban, Sirius thinks of his best mate James Potter and the last time he saw him. One-shot.


**A/N**: I was rolling around in boredom when I came up with this. Once again, I've tried my best to correct the mistakes, but pardon me if there are any major mistakes. If you point them out to me, and I'll edit it ASAP. No flames, constructive criticisms are welcomed. I hope you like this one-shot. Please read & review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**My Best Mate**

**Summary: On the first night that he spends at the Azkaban, Sirius thinks of his best mate James Potter and the last time he saw him.**

It was dark and dingy. The only light source was from a pathetic flame at a small corner of the cell. The air smelled of dead rats, and it spoiled Sirius's appetite. Well, the food was not exactly tempting either. It was a piece of stale bread and Sirius could see patches of mould on it. He turned away and stared at the flame lighting up the room instead.

James was dead. James Potter, his best mate, his fellow prankster, his favourite marauder, was dead. Along with Lily Potter, the closest person he had to a sister. And the worst part was, he was blamed for their death. The ministry had decided to imprison him in Azkaban without a trial. All because Peter Pettigrew, the sole reason for James and Lily Potter's death, had shouted about Sirius "betrayal" to a street full of muggles. Not just stopping there, he had promptly blown up the street along with the muggles before transforming into the filthy rat that he was. Sirius put up a good fight when the Aurors captured him, he really did. But he was no match to the fully-trained (not to mention well-built) Aurors and the soul-sucking Dementors. Now, slumped miserably in a small cell, he couldn't help but think back to the last conversation he had with James Potter.

_Two days ago..._

_"Harry James Potter! You get down here this instant!" Sirius Black heard Lily Potter shouting from the room above as he got out of the fireplace._

_"Harry must be zooming around the nursery with the toy broom I presented him a few weeks ago" Sirius thought to himself, chuckling._

_"Ah, we've got a visitor here Lily", James called to his wife, rushing to hug Sirius._

_"I would try to be on Lily's good side for today if I were you, she's furious. Harry most conveniently banged into her favourite vase while riding the toy broom, smashing it into pieces." James whispered into his friend's ear, whose eyes went wide. He knew how terrifying Lily gets when she's angry. He once got chased around the house mercilessly when he accidently used one of Lily's skirt to wipe the table._

_Just then, Lily came into the room carrying Harry, still red from anger, but smiling nonetheless. She was always smiling. _

_"Siri!" Harry shrieked excitedly, stretching his arms so that Sirius could carry him._

_"Hey godson! How's life?" Sirius asked Harry, who just giggled in response._

_"So what did Albus say, Sirius?" Lily asked, ushering them into the living room._

_"He asked me to keep an eye on anyone suspicious. I'm trying to track Moony and Wormtail, though Albus thinks Remus might never be the one to suck up to Voldemort. And apparently Peter's behaviour seems weird these days" Sirius replied, placing Harry on the floor so that he could crawl around._

_James laughed._

_"How could Albus possibly think that Wormtail would give us away? He's our friend! There's no way he would tell Voldemort our location. And stop suspecting Remus, I'm getting tired of your weird theories! ", James said, shaking his head and smiling. The very thought of Peter betraying them seemed silly to James._

_"Ok, fine"Sirius sighed, and let the matter go, albeit half-heartedly._

_"I just hope Harry's safe, you know. He has his whole life ahead; he can't get killed by Voldemort. I would never forgive myself if that happens", Lily whispered, tears welling up in her bright green eyes._

_James was by her side in a second, whispering soothing words in her ear._

_"We will not let Voldemort near Harry, Lily. Everyone's working hard to ensure this. Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, Albus, the whole _order_", he said. His words managed to calm a rather worried Lily._

_As if on cue, Harry crawled up his mother's lap and looked at her, as if asking what's wrong. Lily smiled at her son and soon, to ease the tension in the room, started tickling the one year old toddler. _

_Seeing Harry roll on the floor screaming in delight, James felt compelled to join, and was soon attacking both Lily and Harry. Sirius sat on the couch, laughing so hard at the sight of helpless Lily and Harry that tears were streaming down his eyes. _

_After eating dinner with the family, Sirius got ready to leave._

_He turned to James, giving him a hug before kissing Lily and Harry on the cheeks. He managed to get a sloppy kiss back from the toddler._

_"James, take care. I'll be back soon. If there are any emergencies, contact me and Albus immediately and apparate to my flat, alright?" Sirius instructed James._

_"Sure, you be careful too", James solemnly said._

_"And do not blast the volume of that stereo of yours! Your neighbour was complaining to me the last time I visited you!" Lily chided Sirius gently, earning a wolfish grin from the marauder._

_Before stepping into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder, Sirius turned back._

_James was having an arm draped across Lily's shoulder and Lily was carrying a rather tired-looking Harry. All three of them were smiling at him. A perfect family._

_Sirius smiled at the sight in front of him. Nothing will happen to this happy family. Nothing _should_. He would make sure of that._

"But I didn't" Sirius thought to himself as his eyes once again focused on the dirty walls of the cell. The tears that were welled up in his eyes finally broke free, and Sirius Black, the man who never let his wall down, let out a silent sob. He never knew that night would be the last he would see of his best mate and his family. He knew Harry had survived, but he had no idea about his whereabouts.

Even as he thought about James, Sirius couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all, except burning fury. Peter Pettigrew must die. He will make sure of it. And he will do anything in his means to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Even if it meant his life.

As sleep took over him, Sirius closed his eyes, the picture of the perfect family tattooed under his eyelids. James Potter, his best mate. He'll fight for him and his family when the time comes.

**End**

**A/N:** Reviews are LOVED! :)

It would just take you a minute or so to review, and that review would make me happy for days. No, I'm not exaggerating. :D

So please be the lovely reader that you are and review! *smiles widely*

_~nsk-emerald _


End file.
